Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wearable device for further improving user's convenience and a mobile terminal for supporting communication with the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Functions of mobile terminals have become diversified. Mobile terminals include devices held by a user's hand like mobile phones and devices worn on a user's body, neck, head, or wrist. For example, there is a neckband type device worn on a user's neck, a headset type device worn on a user's head, or a watch type device worn on a user's wrist.
Mobile terminals have functions for data and voice communication, picture shooting and video recording through a camera, music file playback through a speaker system, and image or video output to a display unit 151. Some terminals may have an additional electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals can receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as broadcasts and video or television programs. As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal can be implemented in a form of a multimedia player with multi-functions, for example, photo or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
A watch type device is used as a watch generally and if necessary, the above-mentioned various functions are implemented. Since the weight of a watch type device is light, a function interoperating with a mobile phone is mainly used but there is a room for including a mobile phone's function. Therefore, since it is expected that a watch type device replaces a mobile phone, research and commercialization for watch type devices are being actively developed.
However, various function implementations or user interface implementations for a watch type device are not widely developed so that there are limitations in commercialization. Especially, user interface implementations according to whether a watch type device is worn are insufficient and it is still insufficient to implement various user conveniences between a wearable device such as a watch type device and a mobile terminal.